badgirlsclubfandomcom-20200215-history
Villians
Top Row: Olivia, Gigi, and Julie Middle Row: Nikki, Natalie, and Char Bottom Row: Angela, Aimee and Redd Villains in the Bad Girls Club house are bad girls that fans love to hate. They are considered villians due thier ruthless attitudes and behaviors. They were also likable to a cetain extent. They are the girls that everyone loves to hate. However worth noting is that just because a girl is considered a villain doesn't necessarily mean she has truly bad or manipulative intentions, as her actions could just generally be wrong despite themselves not intentionally being a bad person. It's also possible that some villains may reform or change their actions early or later on under specific circumstances. It's also worth noting that just because certain bad girls have done villainous actions such as bullying at a certain point or instigating fights doesn't necessarily mean that they're fully villains, which is why certain girls don't make the list. Notables Villains Season 1: Aimee Landi: The first villain in bad girls club history. She was best known for instigating arguments with everyone which even led to a legendary physical altercation with Ty. Season 3: Ailea Carr: The first jumpahoe in history. She became a memorable jumpahoe because she bragged about kicking Amber in the stomach which everyone called her out on it. She then pretended to be remorseful which got her kicked out for it. She also instigated multiple arguments with The Ambers and the rest of the house. Whitney Collings: Was always making threats towards The Ambers. Season 4: Natalie Nunn: The season's primary antagonist, she has been under everyone's skins mainly Flo, Portia, and Kate. Briefly reformed her behavior in 13 but this ultimately was pushed out the window when the other girls began to turn on her. Annie Anderson: Feuded with Kate, she messed with her stuff. Lowkey shady bad girl. Lexi Woltz: Jumped Kate on the last episode Season 5: Morgan Osman: Known for her diva attitude which rubbed most of the roommates and the producers the wrong way which led to a massive stair fight and her removal. Season 6: Nikki Galladay: The primary antagonist of the season as she got into numerous fights with many of the girls specifically Jade and Wilmarie. She was also known for her antics which rubbed everyone the wrong way. Char Warren: Ruthlessly ran the house and admitted that she was not sorry that anyone was that easy to be manipulated. She was later deemed heartless by her roommates and Hilton. Season 7: Tasha Malek: Made homophobic and somewhat racial remarks. Was also viewed as stuck up. Shelly Hickman: Bullied Judi for no reason, as well as putting bleach in Stasi's contacts and not telling her, which resulted in her beating. Season 8: The Victor Twins: Bullied Elease which eventually rubbed the cast the wrong way when they realized they would be seen as bullies and that they were taking it too far, and when the Twins refused to go back on their word to bully Elease out, they turned on the other girls which resulted in their jumping. Elease Donovan: Victim turned abuser. She would attack Christine and Camilla for no reason and helped kick Christine out the house despite her being subjected to the same nasty treatment her first night, as well as befriending(or more or so associating) with the same girls besides the Twins who had jumped her and trashed her stuff. She also hated on Camilla for no real reason to fit in, making her a follower. Reformed her behavior in All-Star Battle 2. Gia Sapp-Hernandez: Constantly jumping into every fight Erica had, as well as generally being annoying to the other girls at times. Season 9: Julie Ofcharsky: Orchestrated numerous departures because she did not like them. She also managed to turn friends into enemies making her a master manipulator. Taking her beatings at the reunion to mind, she reformed her behavior in season 13, doing away with her manipulation and maturing into a more well-spoken woman. Rima Mellal: Brags about sending people home but in reality just gets beat up causing them to get sent home. Reformed in season 13 despite running up on Judi at the reunion. Season 10: Valentina Anyanwu: Jumped into numerous fights and she bullied Janae, Shannon, and Rocky. She was even involved in many twitter feuds with past Bad Girls. She has however reformed her behavior as seen in All-Star Battle 2. Alicia Samaan: Rubbed a lot of roommates the wrong way leading to people believe that she was fake. She was also viewed as a bully as she bullied Janae and jumped Rocky, as well as sneaking Rocky after Rocky got her back the following day she had jumped her. Also bullied Shannon. She "reformed" herself in All-Star Battle 2, but was called a bully once again for calling Shelly fat in her confessionals. Season 11: Gigi Lopez: Constantly regarded as the most hated bad girl in history. She was intimidated by Sarah and joined in on numerous jumpings of the other girls, as well as joining in on the bullying and kicking out of Janelle and Hailey, as well as overall being a follower in the Wolf Pack. Jazmone Adams: judged Janelle due to how she looked in a photograph starting a senseless feud, as well as being just generally mean to Shanae towards the end and being quick to fight Hailey twice, which in term initiated her being jumped. Also bullied Andrea by ruining her bed and tampering with her stuff such as spitting in her bathroom items. Also tried to fight Janelle at the reunion and attempted to jump her with Tiana when Janelle was being snatched by her hair across the couch Tiana fell over. Milyn Jensen: Primary instigator for the first 4 episodes as she managed to turn the whole house against Sarah, as well as ripping some of her hair out and even clawing her eyes in their fight together resulting in her being sent home. Also didn't show up to the reunion. Benze Webber: Tried to jump Shanae as soon as she got in the house due to jealousy of her being in before her. She also jumped Hailey along with the rest of the house and initially didn't feel remorse for it. Season 12: Dalila Ortiz: Made insults towards everyone as soon as she came to the house and at the reunion and played dumb about it, acting as if she did not know what she did to set them off. Her actions, however, seem to be more in line with a troll with how insane her insults and demeanor were. Alyssa "Redd" Carswell: Was deemed a bully by producers. She became the first person removed for jumping as she jumped Jada multiple times. She also rubbed Lo and Blu with her "actress" antics leading them to wonder who is the real Redd. Reformed in season 13, but ultimately relapsed as she jumped and bit Natalie Nunn during her fight with Rocky who was pulling her hair. Season 13 Natalie Nunn: Resorted back to "Season 4" Natalie by annoying everyone yet again, especially with the misconception that she was puppet mastering Sarah and Judi and using them as her followers and dogging Judi, which the other girls were quick to accuse her of. Also angered Camilla and made her emotional by speaking on personal business of Camilla. Rocky Santiago: Despite being a fan favorite in her original season, many fans viewed her as a bully with how she treated Judi and former friend Sarah, often joining Jada in her actions and tormenting of Judi and Sarah. Jada Cacchilli: Despite being a fan favorite in her original season, many fans viewed her as a bully. Plus was a major hypocrite, telling people to own up but not owning up for breaking Camilla's camera. She was also disliked for throwing a heel and hitting Dani, as well as being quick to hit Dani at the reunion but not keeping that energy with Camilla. Finally, she also tried or at least appeared like she was going to fight Tanisha Thomas which immensely angered her. Season 14 Lauren Lewis: She served as the primary antagonist for the first half of the season by picking fights with Clerminah. She also bullied Alicia. Jasmine Carter: Biggest flip-flopper, bullied Alicia, her "Judi" like antics rubbed fans the wrong way, and orchestrated the largest mass removal in Bad Girls History along with Jenna. Was also disliked for being quick to get angry with the other girls but not standing up to Jela or the twins when they were in the house. Kat Florek: Once she snapped on Clerminah, she began snapping on everyone including Amber & Jela. Also disliked due to her antics at the reunion that ranged from running up on Ginger and trying to start a fight with Jela. However, she's more generally known for having no voice and for flip-flopping on the Twins and Jela despite Jela and the Twins attempting to console and calm her down when she found out the other girls were trying to cut her off. Clermont Twins: Snobby attitude rubbed the 1x wrong way as they constantly called them peasants and told them to know their place, as well as being very rude and judgemental of the other girls. Season 15: Olivia "Liv" Adams: Lied about having cancer, rubbing her roommates and a lot of fans the wrong way. Was also a flip-flopper as she initially disliked and hated on the Wallace sisters to fit in with the other girls who had at that point ostracized her, but when she realized that the other girls weren't interacting with her, she confided in the sisters and began a cordial friendship with them before getting kicked out for lying about being sisters with Diamond. Angela Babicz: Annoyed with almost every replacement and constantly treated her sister horribly. Also threw a glass at Hanan and felt little to no remorse over it as well as calling her and Suha fat and other weight shaming names at the reunion, as well as even insulting Suha as a mother. Diamond Jimenez: Lied about being sisters with Olivia and tried to pin the blame on her, as well as somewhat treating Olivia badly towards the end and even at the reunion where she sucker-punched her and put her abusive relationship history somewhat on blast. Season 16: Tabatha Robinson: Bullied Kailie and initiated beef between Zee and Brynesha. Also disliked for not being humble despite being from the projects and belittling Kailie and whoever else had a much smaller following than her on their social media platforms. Kaila Wilkey: Also bullied Kailie but never wanted to step up to Ellaidria or Kandyce. Her attitude also generally rubbed the others wrong, which is ultimately why Kandyce and Ellaidria turned on her. Season 17: Kiyanna Bygrave: Attempted to jump Seven and Briana while they were fighting Francesca. Also a major instigator and was regarded as annoying due to liking and fueling drama but always becoming emotional and upset when it came up, as well as not being a fighter and constantly being floored in nearly all her fights. Also constantly brought up Susan's marital problems and was somewhat of a flip-flopper, turning on Sayyora and Briana before befriending them again shortly afterward. Somewhat fake as well since she was quick to insult Briana's picture in the beginning but was friendly to her the following morning. Keyaira Hamilton: Known for her negative attitude and picking on Briana and Sayyora over trivial issues such as Sayyora putting her food items in the clothes drawers. Also known for fat-shaming Kiyanna despite them having been friends and being a hypocrite for being friendly with Susan despite her and Kiyanna's history but having an issue with Kiyanna befriending Sayyora whom she didn't like. Category:The others